Web resources are commonly used by groups of people needing concurrent access to documents, files, and data. These web resources often involve content management and document management systems. One of the most popular content management systems is Microsoft SharePoint®. Content management systems such as SharePoint® allow for management and provisioning of intranet portals, extranets, websites, document and file management, collaboration spaces, social tools, enterprise search, business intelligence, process integration, system integration, workflow automation, and core infrastructure for business solutions.
Web resources may be organized into groups, or farms, that are managed centrally by a farm administrator. Administrators typically have all of the access rights and privileges associated with their group or farm. Administrators may typically set permissions for farms or files that may control access to a client device depending on the client device's designation as a reader, contributor, or owner of the content. Many types of content may be stored in individual farms such as pictures, text documents, presentations, databases, and/or the like. The content within a farm resides in an unencrypted format.